


Power Corrupts Even the Gods

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream is a god, Execution, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Mild Gore, dubious legal actions, fucking jack manifold lore gives me a headache, hell is canon lmao, nightmare can currupt the wearer, tubbo goes power mad, tubbo lowkey becomes a dictator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: Tubbo, the son of a dictator, the failed president, the leader of Snowchester craves blood from the one who tried to assassinate his brother. The boy will do anything to reach his goal, even if it means leaving fire in his wake.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 24





	Power Corrupts Even the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm this is gonna be fun yall <3333333

Nightmare sat heavily on Tubbo’s shoulders as he walked through the tunnel between Snowchester and the rubble of l’manburg. The child didn’t know what compelled him to dawn the worn armor. Maybe it was the way the metal seemed to enhance his natural strength and agility, or that he felt like it was his to wear. After all, the armor was adorned with splatters of his own dried blood. It hadn’t been touched since after Tommy put it in the vault, let alone  _ cleaned.  _ Even still, it added an aura of power to the young man, and thats exactly what he needed. 

“So, whats all of this about again?” Ranboo’s quiet voice cut through the tension in the air. Tubbo had asked the other to join him on political business, requesting that he show in his best armor with his best weaponry. Ranboo thought it was strange, but the poor lad decided to join in to be a self-proclaimed mediator. 

“You will see when we get there” Was all Tubbo spoke. He was acting weird, and Ranboo couldn’t help but wonder if it was the armor that caused the boy to act in such a manner.

The two walked in silence until Tubbo stepped into the doors of BigInnit Hotel and unsheathed the sword. It, too, was stained in blood. His breath hitched as he recalled the way the blade stung as Dream held it against his throat. He would not let himself a pawn any longer.   
  
Tubbo pointed the sword at Jack, who was sitting at the front desk. “Jack Manifold-!” His voice was deathly serious “You are under arrest for conspiracy and high treason in the stateship of Snowchester.”

The room froze. Ranboo stood, eyes wide and mouth agape. This wasn’t right. No, this couldn’t be right. 

“Effective emmitly you will hand over your supplies to the ender-hybrid and come with me to face trial and execution” 

Jacks eyes darted around the room before landing on Niki. She was standing with Puffy. Her head hung low; she couldn’t look him in the eyes.    
  
“Niki. What did you  _ do?!”  _ his words seeped with venom 

There was a quiet fury in Niki’s voice as she spoke. “I did what I had to, Jack” She looked up at him. For a moment, Puffy thought she saw the reflection of the flames in the girls eyes.    
  
“You  _ little-”  _ Jack bawledhis hands into fists and prepared to charge at Niki. 

“SHUT UP” Tubbo snapped. In one swift motion Tubbo was on Jack, pinning him to the wall with the blade of his sword.   
  
“ _Hands up”_ He growled. Jack did as he was told without a peep of backlash

“Ranboo. Take his things and tie his hands together.” Again his mind drifted. Was this how Dream felt? Was it the same adrenaline rush? The same pounding of racing hearts? The same feeling of  _ power?  _

For a moment Ranboo thought to protest, but decided that he did not want to end up on the other end of that blade. He carefully pulled out the objects from the others pockets and bag. Its not like Jack had much on him! Just ...uh….. Splash potions of weakness, slowness, and nausea….TNT... Redstone…..Flint and steel...Netherrack.....golden apples….and even a god apple. Ranboo felt his stomach flip. What  _ was  _ all this?

Niki watched carefully. He really was planning on burning the to hotel down...Jack was going to kill a kid. The thought made her head hurt. 

There was a creaking from the stairs as someone stepped down. Tubbo darted his head to the noise. Tommy stood dazed and confused.

Tubbo was the first to speak up. “Go back upstairs, Tommy” he ordered, his voice frigid and steady. Despite the way he carried himself, there was a fire that followed his wake. Tommy saw a gleam in Tubbos eyes that he couldn’t forget, for he knew the crazed self righteousness of Wilbur anywhere. If fate was so keen on repeating itself, Tommy wondered, why must it repeat itself like this? Must there always be a martyr and a faith to be martyred for?

“ _ Tommy.  _ Go back upstairs. Its for your own good. Youre not safe here.” Tubbo spoke again. Something changed in his voice. The frost had melted for a moment, and fear- and  _ care  _ seeped through.  _ Its for your own good.  _ How many times had Tommy been told that? How many times had Wilbur-  _ no-  _ how many times had  _ Dream  _ told him that?

Something shifted in Tubbos eyes. The armor -  _ Dream’s armor -  _ casted a heavy shadow over the boys face. It didn’t look like him. Someone stood before Tommy, but it was not his brother. Tommy took a step up the stairs slowly before turning and running away. Niki hesitated before following the boy.

Tubbo put down the sword and took his helmet off. He looked at Jack and frowned. The two stood, eyes locked and unmoving. 

“Why’d you do it, Jack?” Was all Tubbo asked. 

“I don’t know what youre talking about.” He spat. Despite being wholly apprehended and trapped, the man held onto his hate. 

Tubbo grabbed the other by the arm and tugged to get him moving. “Ranboo, take his things and burn them” He spoke before guiding his prisoner out the hotel and on the path to Snowchester. 

“I don’t…” Ranboo’s mouth went dry. What was he supposed to do?

“Don’t worry kid. You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Puffy spoke up. She smiled softly at the enderboy.

Ranboo sighed a little. He was thankful he didn’t have to. “Puffy? What uh- what just  _ happened? _ ” 

“Ah” she smiled sadly “Jack was planning on killing Tommy.. Niki told me and I told her to tell Tubbo. And I guess she did.” Puffy thought for a second “Hey Ranboo? Do you know who’s armor Tubbo was wearing? It didn’t look like his.” There was a pit in her stomach as she spoke. Part of her knew who’s it was, but she didn’t dare think to believe it. 

Ranboo nodded a little “Dreams armor. I think!- I might be wrong”

Something shifted in Puffy’s demeanor. “Im going to check on Niki” She mumbled before walking up the stairs, leaving Ranboo alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> aa please comment i am a littol attention whore and comments will make the next chapter come quicker yayyyyyyyy pweeseeeee uwuuu
> 
> oh god lmao I'm sorry  
> -Ghost


End file.
